Slender 2
by Ruki-sanGazetto
Summary: Les the Gazette se retrouvent transporter dans le jeu malgré eux. Ils vont essayer de s'en sortir et TOUT les moyens sont bon pour se satisfaire le Slender afin qu'il les laissent sortir. (Lire le one-shot "Slender" pour comprendre cette suite) YAOI /!\ LEMON /!\


Bonjours à tous ! Alors étant donner que j'ai vu que Slender vous à plu j'ai fait une suite à mon one-shot "Slender" avec un lemon de prévue évidement dans celui-ci ! Certes un peu bâclé comme lemon mais lemon quand même ! Enfin je vous laisse découvrir la suite et fin de ce Slender en espérant que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

Titre : Slender 2

Auteur : Ruki-san

Pairing : Kai x Ruki x Aoi x Uruha x Reita !

Disclamer : Le groupe ne m'appartiens pas (dommage T-T) et le Slender non plus (Heureusement j'en aurait fait quoi d'un coton-tige sur patte ? =o). Tout ça pour dire qu'il n'y a que l'histoire et donc le mélange de ces deux monde qui viens de moi =).

Résumé : Les the Gazette se retrouvent transporter dans le jeu malgré eux. Ils vont essayer de s'en sortir et TOUT les moyens sont bon pour se satisfaire le Slender afin qu'il les laissent sortir. (Lire le one-shot "Slender" pour comprendre cette suite)

* * *

Je serrai tellement le bras de Kai que je lui fit de nouveau mal du moins c'est ce que je crois... Tous figés on entendit comme des grésillements. Reita n'était visiblement pas rassuré mais voulait se montrer fort même dans ce genre de situation.

Reita : « **Courez vite !** »

Il nous fit passer derrière lui et Kai le tira à notre suite apparemment trop effrayé pour faire un mouvement. Mais lorsque Kai le tira il faillit tomber mais reprit son équilibre et suivit Kai qui lui disait... Pardon c'est un euphémisme, lui criait de se dépêcher. Aoi se précipita sur ma porte d'entrée qui était apparemment coincée... Il s'excita sur la poignet et paniquait comme si c'était la fin du monde.

Aoi : « **Non on est trop jeune pour mourir !** »

Ruki : « **Aoi il faut tourner la poignet.** »

Je fit le geste et la porte s'ouvrit mais pas sur le couloir de mon immeuble...Une immense forêt sombre s'étendait devant nous. Un bruit de chouette retentit et des pas résonnaient dans le lointain, faisant bruisser l'herbe sous nos pieds. Le vent était glacial et seul le bruit de nos respirations et nos cœurs tambourinant était audible se perdant dans la nuit. Ce n'est pas possible que mon immeuble contienne une forêt vierge quand même ? Si ? En tout cas la chose qui nous poursuivait n'est plus derrière nous...

Ruki : « **Mais comment elle est arrivée là ? Mes voisins ont décidés de mettre une forêt devant ma porte sans demander mon avis ?! Ou alors une forêt a poussée devant chez moi cette nuit ?** »

Uruha : « **Regardez !** »

Le guitariste blond nous montra la table basse se trouvant dans mon hall d'entré d'un doigt tremblant. Une lampe torche était posée bien comme il faut dessus une batterie à côté. Bien sûr et puis quoi après des farfadets qui viennent danser la Macarena à poil dans mon salon. Je préfèrerai mille fois ça plutôt que cette ambiance glauque... Surtout si les farfadets sont des amis... Et qu'ils s'appelleraient Aoi, Uruha, Kai et Reita... Ruki ! Reprends toi ! Ça y est je me parle à moi-même maintenant...

Reita : « **Bon on la prend ?** »

Kai : « **Non on va marcher dans cette forêt sombre et sinistre sans rien pour nous éclairer ! Notre survit dépend de cette lampe !** »

Aoi : « **Hummm... Une ballade dans le noir...** »

Tous : « **Aoi !** »

Aoi : « **Ça va désolé, vaudrait mieux ne pas la laisser allumée trop longtemps sinon il risque de nous voir.** »

Ouais ce serait dire « Hou hou on est là ! » Ah ... Et puis d'abord c'est qui ce « il » ?

Uruha : « **Attendez, vous comptez vraiment qu'on s'aventure là dedans ?!** »

Ça y est il se réveille lui pas trop tôt quoi que moi non plus je n'approuve pas vraiment...

Reita : « **Bien sûr à moins que tu préfère rester avec la chose autour d'un café... Tu nous dira comment il va avant de te faire égorger ou pire... Violer.** »

Vu comme ça je me dis que j'ai bien fait de fermer ma gueule moi... Uruha était devenu très pale tout à coup. Je ne peux plus rester ici une seconde de plus.

Ruki : « **Bon on y va !** »

Ils acquiescèrent et Aoi prit la lampe d'un air fière et la pointa vers la forêt. Kai se munit de la petit recharge de la lampe mais il y avait une feuille en dessous. Le batteur la prit pour la lire à haute voix.

Kai : « **Start ! Find the eigth pages ! Good luck ! Wow c'est glauque...** »

C'est bien Kai toi aussi tu as remarqué... On tremblait tous et je crois avoir vu Reita claquer des dents et Aoi claquer des genoux. Je secouais la tête ayant eu un sale frisson je me cachais une nouvelle fois derrière Kai. Aoi déglutit mais avançait en tête de ligne avec la lampe.

Reita : « **Aoi arrête on dirait que tu as la maladie de Parkinson.** »

Aoi : « **C'est même pas vrai d'abord !** »

En regardant le halo lumineux émis par la lampe je constatait qu'en effet il tremblait énormément et qu'il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter.

Uruha (_en chuchotant_) : « **Mais bien sûr appelez-le aussi non ?! Éteignez cette lampe et on avance dans le silence en tentant de ne pas paniquer et se dire que ce n'est qu'un cauchemars.** »

Kai : « **Si c'est un cauchemar on pourrait le transformer en rêve...** »

Reita : « **Bien sûr et on invite les Bisounours aussi...** »

Ruki : « **N'empêche que ça me rassurerai...** »

Je l'ai dis tout bas plus pour moi même que pour les autres. Mais je me mis à hurler et à serrer Kai plus fort en sentant deux bras m'enlacer la taille.

Aoi : « **Calme-toi Ruki c'est moi, je transforme juste ce cauchemar en rêve...** »

Ruki : « A** d'autre ! T'es malade, vous voulez que je crève en fait ?! C'est ça votre but dans la vie ? Dites le tout de suite que je me livre au Slender...** »

Kai : « **Non là c'est toi qui veux la mort de mon bras...** »

Oups, pardon Kai, je ne l'ai pas lâché et j'ai dû lui faire à nouveau mal.

Ruki : « **Désolé mais j'ai... J'ai peur...** »

Reita : « **Non c'est vrai ?!** »

Lui je voudrai l'égorger vite et bien. Et qu'est ce qui m'empêche de le frapper d'abord ? Aoi m'a lâcher et nous reprenons notre marche après que j'ai tiré la langue à Reita et qu'Uruha ait reprit la lampe pour l'éteindre et dire qu'on est cons il va voir ce qu'il va prendre celui là... On marchait toujours dans le noir la peur au ventre, je tremblais. Kai dû ressentir mes tremblements car il me prit contre lui pour avancer. Au creux de ses bras il faisait chaud j'étais bien mais j'avais toujours peur.

Ruki : « **Euh Kai...** »

Kai : « **Chut Ruki faut pas qu'on se fasse repérer.** »

Euh si tu veux Kai... Mais c'est pour pas me lâcher je suppose, car il croit peut être que je vais le repousser ? C'est possible sinon il aurait dit la même chose pour les autres baka...

Aoi : « **Ça me rappelle un autre jeu...** »

Uruha : « **Aoi la dernière fois que tu as dit un truc comme ça on s'est retrouvé dans cette situation alors pitié ta gueule.** »

Aoi : « **Non mais c'est du genre Slender, la forêt est comme celle-ci sauf que c'est un loup qui te poursuit ça s'appelle Survivers et on est des plombi...** »

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ils ont enfin réussi à l'assommer ? Uruha alluma la lampe et la pointa sur Aoi... Quoi non mais c'est pas le moment là ! Reita est train d'embrasser Aoi et je ne rêve pas ils prennent du plaisir en plus ! Ah ben enfin il le lâche.

Reita : « **C'était pour le faire taire...** »

Mais oui bien sûr ! Racontes tes bobards à d'autre ! On le sait que tu veux le prendre et on sait que tu veux le … Bref je m'égare. Uruha se mit à courir les dépassant. C'est pas pour eux qu'il avait ouvert les yeux en grands non c'était une page là-bas.

Uruha : « **Les gars ce n'est pas bon signe il va commencer à nous poursuivre...** »

Ben ne décroche pas la page alors baka... Mes tremblements redoublèrent et Kai me serrait plus fort.

Uruha : « **Ok tout se joue maintenant on court !** »

Aoi : « **Nooon attendez !** »

On se tourna vers Aoi qui ramassa la batterie qui était tombée.

Aoi : « **Voilà maintenant on peut y aller...** »

Non mais il est idiot j'hallucine...

Kai : « **Je voudrais préciser qu'il ne faut pas jouer à l'arrache. C'est un jeu il y a forcément des règles... Vous avez de la chance je les connais.** »

Youpi on est sauvés ? Ben non ça change rien à part s'il connait un moyen pour nous sortir de là. Il me lâche pour prendre la lampe et la rallume. Pourquoi faire il veut la mettre en dessous de son visage pour nous faire peur ? Comme le soir d'halloween. Ah non il la garde.

Kai : « **Déjà excusez moi de vous contredire mais peu importe si la lampe est allumée ou non car notre cher Slendy ici présent, ou pas loin dans le coin du moins, nous voit dans le noir c'est même sa meilleure technique d'approche avec ses tentacules. Donc il faut rester prudents pour les autres indications ce sera plus tard. Qui connait à peu près la Map pour sortir de là ?** »

Ce qui me fait le plus peur c'est qu'il me sort ça normal lui ! Oui, oui Slendy n'est pas loin dans les environs à votre gauche vous avez de magnifiques arbres et à droite une forêt elle aussi remplie d'arbres. Improvise-toi guide ce rôle te va si bien Kai !

Reita : « **Moi j'ai regardé sur internet mais je vais devoir tout restituer donc il me faut un peu de réflexion...** »

Kai : « **Ok ça ira. Là on était à l'arbre seul allons par là.** »

Non mais ce sont des fous ! Il ne savent même pas ce qu'il se passe à la fin pour le héros je suis sûr... Mais bon quelque chose me dit qu'on est pas sortit... Mais du coup comment je fais pour me rassurer moi ? Pourquoi j'entends des trucs bizarre ? C'est normal ?! Est-ce que c'est normal ?! Ah mais non ça va c'est mes chaînes qui s'entrechoquent ça va... Uruha passe à côté de moi avec un clin d'œil et un léger sourire réconfortant puis me dépasse. Aoi s'approche de moi alors que les trois autres parlementent sur le chemin à emprunter Uruha jette des coup d'œil pour voir si Slender n'est pas en vu.

Aoi : « **Hey Ruki tu ne parles pas depuis le début aurais-tu peur ?** »

Ruki : « **Moi ? Peur ?! N'importe quoi !** »

Je vais pas lui dire que je me chies dessus si ?

Ruki : « **Mon cher Aoi si tu avait plus d'intelligence tu saurais qu'il est inutile de parler pour observer et quand on a rien à dire on se tait ce que tu devrais faire plus souvent d'ailleurs.** »

Trop fière de moi je lui ai fait rabattre son caquet à celui là. Il l'aura pas volé bien fait. Oui bon maintenant tu peux arrêter avec ta tête d'ahuris. Il lève son bras et me pointe du doigt, ce mal poli, et il a la bouche ouverte en plus ! Il recule et pousse quelques gémissements d'effroi mais que lui arrive t-il ?

Aoi : « **Ruki, derrière toi !** »

Je coupais ma respiration j'avais un sueur froide je n'en pouvais plus. L'atmosphère était oppressante et je n'eus pas envie de me retourner mais plutôt de détaler en courant. J'entendis les grésillements de ce qu'on croyait être la batterie pour la lampe... Je me tourna vers ce qui me faisait peur et c'est à ce moment que Kai se tourna avec la lampe. Je crois que tout le monde criaient mon nom mais j'étais complètement paralysé. Leurs cris étaient flou je n'entendais presque que le grésillement émit par l'émetteur pour me prévenir du danger. Je le vis lui derrière un arbre pourtant assez loin. Les bras le long du grand corps mince et élancé il me paraissait si loin et si proche en même temps. Je levais les yeux et vis ses tentacules. Ma vue devint flou mais j'eus la sensation de tomber à terre...

Quand je rouvris les yeux je ne me souvenais plus être dans cet endroit glauque et lorsque les derniers évènements me revinrent en mémoire j'espérais tant que se soit un cauchemars mais non où on est là d'abord ? On dirait l'intérieur d'une sorte de cabane en métal dévernie. Ce qui me rassura c'est que les membres de mon groupe étaient là. Kai regardait le dos de la page qu'on a trouvé sûrement, Reita qui a redessiné la Map du mieux qu'il pouvait en parlant de lui, il s'assit dos contre le mur, les bras croiser, une jambe replié et l'autre étendue. On dirait qu'il attend. Aoi et Uruha sont ensemble mais je ne vois pas ce qu'ils font le dos d'Aoi me cache la scène. Non mais je suis réveillé les gars. Je tente de me relever sur mes coudes j'y parvient avec difficulté. Je vérifie apparemment non je n'est rien de cassé par contre le mal de tête est bien réel lui. Aie...

Reita : « **Bien dormis la belle au bois dormant ?** »

Je crois que je vais vraiment lui faire un truc à lui ce n'est pas possible... Du genre lui retirer les membre un à un avant de les vendre au Slender pour me faire du blé ! Je suis cruel ...

Ruki : « **Oui ça va mon cher merci de t'en inquiéter.** »

Reita : « **Oh mais pas de quoi.** »

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre au bandé qu'une tornade brune me sautait dessus.

Aoi : « **Ruki comment tu te sens tu es le premier à être entré en contact direct avec le Slender.** »

Ruki : « **Entrer en contact direct ?** »

C'était quoi encore que cette histoire ? Kai lâche enfin cette putain de page et s'accroupit à côté de moi.

Kai : « **Le traumatise pas Aoi. Ruki comment tu te sens ?** »

Aoi : « **Ça va il a le droit de savoir. Une de ses tentacules t'a touché et paralysé.** »

Il y eut un moment de flottement qui me fit frissonner. Alors il m'a touché ce bâtard... Pervers va ! Beurk … Il va falloir que je me passe 38 fois sous la douche c'est immonde …

Ruki : « **Et ?** »

Aoi : « **Ça ne te fais rien de plus ?** »

Ruki : « **Je n'ai pas dis ça mais je te demande ce qui s'est passé ensuite.** »

Reita : « **Ce cher Uruha s'est jeté sur toi pour te sortir des griffes du méchant .** »

Trop mignon il lui donne des petits surnoms en plus ! Non mais j'hallucine les gars cette créature n'est pas humaine et vous, vous lui donnez des petits surnom tout mignon comme si c'était votre peluche ou votre animal de compagnie ! Non pas que je donne des surnoms à mes peluches hein … N'allez pas croire ça … Et puis d'abord ça ne me concerne pas puisque je n'ai pas de peluche … Je suis un homme un vrai moi d'abord !

Ruki : « **J'imagine qu'il m'as sortie de là puisque ce n'est sûrement pas toi qui l'aurais fait !** »

Ça me fait mal ...

Ruki : « **Ni aucun de vous d'ailleurs...** »

Ça me fait super mal...

Ruki : « **En fait même toi Uruha tu l'as fait par contrainte pour le groupe...** »

Je crois que je vais pleurer. Non faut que je reste fort ! Même si j'ai jamais autant souffert.

Kai : « **Non Ruki c'est pas ce que tu crois je te jure on...** »

Ruki : « **Ça va Kai va servir tes belles paroles à d'autres.** »

Uruha : « **Ruki, je crois que tu ne pouvais pas faire mieux pour me blesser ironique non ?** »

Ah enfin il parle lui. Mais lorsque je le regardais je vis qu'il c'était relevé, un bandage à la cheville droite... En effet ironique je le blesse alors qu'il s'est déjà blessé pour moi... Je suis qu'un idiot...

Reita : « **On s'est tous précipité pour toi...** »

Kai : « **Pas une fois, pas une seconde, on a pensés à t'abandonner...** »

Aoi : « **Je t'assure, et puis je t'ai porté jusqu'ici quand Uruha t'as poussé et s'est tordu la cheville lui aussi à faillit y rester.** »

Ruki : « **Uruha, c'est vrai ?** »

Il baisse la tête pourquoi ? Il à l'air gêner mais aussi autre chose je n'arrive qu'à décrypter de la colère dans son regard. Je sais que je n'est pas été tendre mais le stresse y est pour beaucoup …

Uruha : « **Oui Ruki c'est vrai, content ?!** »

On dirait que je lui ai vraiment fait mal... En même temps c'est compréhensif, j'ai jouer les salauds pour le coup … Même si je n'en pensais pas moins je trouve ça vraiment immonde de ma part de penser des choses pareilles ...

Kai : « **Ok tout le monde se calme, on va trouver une solution et une autre cachette.** »

Reita : « **En attendant Ruki, Uruha discutez, vous en avait besoin...** »

Ruki : « **On en a tous besoin, venez je veux qu'on parle tous ensemble et qu'on se rassure...** »

Je tendis les bras vers eux, Uruha eut un sourire et s'avança en boitant vers moi. Qu'il est kawaii comme ça... Il se mit dans mes bras et m'encercla la taille son menton au dessus de ma tête. Les autres se regardèrent et sourirent. Ben alors venez ! Ah ça y est Aoi s'avance et me prend dans ses bras à ma droite il encercle Uruha et moi de ses bras. Reita s'avance et va de l'autre côté. Puis Kai vint derrière moi me soulevant légèrement pour m'installer presque sur lui. Je posai ma tête sur le torse de Kai et j'entendis son cœur battre très vite. Était-ce de la peur ? Je ne pense pas...

Ruki : « **Je ne le dis pas souvent mais désolé les gars j'aurais pas dû et...** »

Aoi : « **Chuuuuut Ruki profite de cet instant.** »

Sa voix était détendue et presque envoutante. Aoi déposa un baiser au coin de mes lèvres.

Ruki : « **Mais...** »

Aoi me mit son doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire. Va-y dis le si je suis chiant non ?! Ou alors c'est qu'un prétexte je suis sûr !

Aoi : « **Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ?** »

Kai déposa délicatement ses lèvres dans ma nuque ce qui déclencha automatiquement un doux frisson le long de mon corps.

Kai : « **Aurais-je touché un point sensible ?** »

Il recommence, en plus je crois que je ne vais pas tenir... Il veut que je me laisse aller à ses caresses, entre ses bras c'est ça ? Reita me caressa la cuisse par dessus mon jeans ce qui me fit sursauter. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils leur prend ? Uruha caressa mes cheveux. Il ne peut pas savoir à quel point ça me détend. Je commence à fermer les yeux j'ai tant envie de m'endormir et en même temps je veux plus...

Aoi : « **Tout va bien Ruki ?** »

Je rouvrit les yeux et le visage de Aoi se trouvait en face de moi et un peu trop proche...

Ruki : « **Oui...** »

Cette sensation des lèvres sur les miennes me fait planer complètement les autres on arrêté leurs caresses Oups... Les lèvres douces d'Aoi me font oublier tout le reste désormais. Je me suspend à son cou et le baiser s'approfondit encore et encore... Je crois que j'ai choqué les autres mais tant pis. Quoi que, comment je peux penser ça ? Je ne sens plus que la chaleur d'Aoi contre moi et les autres que font-ils ? Sont-ils vexés ? Je levai le regard et les vit tout les trois blottis les uns contre les autres. Reita tenait les deux autres par la taille et Uruha s'était coller contre le torse de Reita, mais passait tout de même sa main sur le torse de Kai. Ce dernier avait passé son bras autours des épaules de Reita et lui caressait la nuque. Pourquoi cette vision me faisait un légers pincement au cœur ?

Aoi : « **Hey Ruki ?!** »

Ruki : « **Moi ce que je veux c'est qu'on soit tous ensemble.** »

J'ai vu qu'Aoi avait été légèrement vexé mais les autres avaient reprit le sourire. Ça me rassure. Ils croyaient vraiment que j'allais les laisser c'est tous ou rien. Ils s'approchèrent satisfaits et Aoi me ré-embrassa. Reita me câlina mais je ne suis pas une peluche merde ! Kai me tenait dans ses bras en bon protecteur quant à Uruha, il passa sa main sous mon haut pour venir toucher mes boutons de chairs. Je devais m'en douter c'était Uruha aussi mignon soit-il des fois il peut s'avérer très entreprenant... Je crois qu'on va en avoir la démonstration dans quelques minutes... Ses mouvements s'adoucirent et devinrent plus sensuels et axé sur le désir de me faire frissonner. Ce qui marcha en plus de faire durcir mes boutons de chair. A croire que tout le monde se prenait au jeu puisque Reita commença à caresser mon ventre descendant le bout de ses doigts sur mon bas ventre avec douceur, Aoi me léchait et suçotait le cou quant à Kai, il passait ses mains sur mon dos et mes épaules de façon à me faire frémir de plaisir. Ils s'appliquèrent et je commençai à regretter de plus en plus. Je tentai un mouvement vers Uruha qui retint ma main avec un sourire plus que malsain. Je vais lui apprendre à celui là... Mon corps fut alors parcouru de frissons et de tremblements de plaisir. Aoi jeta mon haut loin. Je n'avais même par remarqué qu'il l'avait enlevé. Uruha en profita pour passer ses doigts fins sur mes côtes. Aoi commençait à me lécher le haut du torse mais j'avoue que je n'étais pas très à l'aise...

Ruki : « **Euh les gars je ne suis pas, comment dire...** »

Aoi : « **Ça ne te plait pas ?** »

Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te répondre en plus ? Hors de question ! Je me contenta de tourner la tête et de rougir. Reita sourit et continua sa douce torture. J'ignore si je tiendrais encore longtemps... Aoi dégrafait mon pantalon et le fit glisser. Mais plus le temps passait et moins j'étais à l'aise. Je décidai donc d'enlever le haut de Reita pour commencer, ce dernier me regarda avec un sourire se mettant bien en évidence, tout pour me faire chier quoi... Uruha trouva apparemment que ça n'allait pas assez vite à son goût et s'enleva donc le haut et le bas sans aucune gêne puis vint se coller à moi. Reita me caressa la hanche laissant Uruha et Aoi me faire des choses pas cathos... Aoi m'embrassait à pleine bouche alors qu'Uruha descendait sur mon corps... Je levais mes avant bras caressant les côtes d'Aoi désormais mises à nus et tellement parfaites quand est-ce qu'il se l'est enlevé au juste ? Je devais être trop absorbé par les corps d'Uruha et Reita que je ne l'ai pas vu. Ils sont bien foutu c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Je sentis des baisers papillons dans ma nuque c'était Kai, je reconnaîtrai son odeur entre mille... Aoi frissonnait sous mes doigts c'est vrai que c'était agréable... Lui ne semblait pas de cet avis puisqu'il se mit à me faire un suçon sur le torse. Aoi se leva et nous regarda.

Aoi : « **Attendez c'est bien mais on ne peut pas le faire tous en même temps ?** »

Il prit Uruha par les hanches et le regarda d'un air provocant. Mais alors lui...

Aoi : « **Qu'est-ce que t'en dis Ruwa... ?** »

Uruha : « **J'en dis qu'il vaut mieux pas que tu me provoque je suis encore très tendre à ce niveau là...** »

Ah je l'aime ce mec quand il le rembarre gentiment comme ça. Uruha embrassa Aoi et vint s'asseoir pas loin de moi.

Uruha : « **Allez-y je vous regard et après je me joins à vous.** »

Aoi eut un sourire et vint vers moi pour se remettre au dessus mais il croit que je vais me laisser faire ? En plus je ne suis pas un lot de consolation moi je suis un premier prix. Je mis ma main sur son torse pour le bloquer. Ben quoi t'as l'air surprit mon chou un problème ? Je le mit en dessous et Kai en profita pour me prendre par les hanches et redescendre les mains vers mes cuisses. Je lâchais un soupire d'extase alors qu'Aoi gémis sous moi. De quoi ? Mais j'ai encore rien fait … Reita lui avait enlevé le dernier vêtement et lui faisait une belle fellation. Uruha s'était discrètement rapproché de moi et me murmurait :

Uruha : « **Tu veux la même chose ?** »

Je ne put répondre et laissa échapper un gémissement en sentant les mains de Kai s'introduire dans mon boxer et qui commençait à caresser mes fesses avec envie... Uruha avait un air triomphant et satisfait quand les mains de Reita s'égarèrent sur mon corps me caressant les cuisses Aoi déjà bien excité respirait fort et passa ses mains sur mon torse et descendit le bout de ses doigts sur mon ventre et puis mon bas ventre. Je tentais de passer mes mains sur son sexe bien gonflé et il cria de plaisir ce qui n'aidait en rien. Uruha se pencha et passa sa tête en dessous de moi qui suis à quatre pattes au dessus d'Aoi et commença à lécher mon ventre je me mis à gémir et tremblais. Kai caressa l'intérieur de mes cuisse s'attardant sur les endroits qui me faisais trembler. Je ne pouvais même plus me tenir tellement mes membres étaient pris de violentes secousses dû au plaisir qu'ils m'offraient. Voyant ça il me renversèrent en arrière car je ne tenais plus j'étais de nouveau sur Kai qui c'était entre temps déshabillé se laissant tout de même le caleçon.

Kai : « **Tu es super sexy...** »

Ruki : « **Vous hum... Aussi...** »

Ils sourirent tous et Aoi me lécha le ventre et descendit le dernier vêtement restant commençant à déposé des baisers sur mon entrejambe. Décidément il me faisaient tourner la tête... Aoi prit mon membre en bouche et me lança un regard gourmand. Uruha caressa mon ventre avec lenteur et sensualité puis massait mon bas ventre. Reita m'embrassait en torturant de ses doigts experts mes bouton de chairs. Kai derrière moi me murmurait des mots doux me touchant de part et d'autre son souffle chaud vint se nicher dans mon cou. J'aime toutes ses sensations... Je criais presque d'extase leur disant que j'en voulais plus ce qu'ils firent. Je les prévins de mon apogée grandissante et finis par me déverser dans la bouche d'Aoi avant qu'il ne vienne embrasser les autres.

Uruha : « **Tu as bon goût mon petit Taka...** »

Ruki : « **Euh merci... Du moins je crois... Les gars, je suis mort...** »

Ils me rhabillèrent et me serrèrent contre eux me caressant gentiment. J'étais tellement bien au creux de leur bras que c'est là que j'aimerai y mourir.

**POV extérieur :**

Plus loin Slender man et son ami le loup de Survivers discutaient.

Slender man : « **Tu vois je te l'avais dis que ce serait intéressant ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas pu se rincer l'œil pas vrai ?** »

Loup : « **Roooaaaahhh** »

**POV Ruki :**

On avez oublié où nous étions et quand ça me revint je me releva en sursaut. Avec toutes ses émotions j'ai presque oublier qu'on était au bord de la mort ...

Ruki : « **Bon les gars on s'en va je me sens de nouveau mal...** »

Je me précipitai sur la porte et en l'ouvrant je tombais sur ma chambre. Je sourit et me tourna vers mes camardes leur faisant signe qu'on avait assez joué, passons aux choses sérieuses. Je me léchais les lèvres pour les attiré dans ma direction avant de me mordre la lèvre dans une invitation des plus obscènes. Ils me sourirent et vinrent avec moi. Je claquai la porte laissant derrière nous pages, lampe et Slender qui allait sûrement s'ennuyer sans nous...

* * *

Voilà c'est là fin de cette petite histoire ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur cet OS !

Reviews please !


End file.
